warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder and Shadow/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Alderpaw's gaze drifts towards the bramble entrance of the medicine cat den. Outside, leaves are falling from the trees, and he thinks about how leaf-fall has come so soon. Jayfeather snaps him out of his thoughts and he tells him that he is supposed to be seperating the Yarrow from the Coltsfoot. Alderpaw apologizes, but he thinks about how nothing could please Jayfeather. He hurries, quickly peeling the yellow yarrow leaves from the brittle coltsfoot. Beside him, Leafpool pulls out a bunch of herbs, and tells Jayfeather that after they finish sorting, to collect more. Jayfeather replies that they will need more catmint, as they had lost Spiderleg to greencough last year. :Briarlight offers to help sort herbs, but Jayfeather says they have enough cats in the den, and adds irritably enough kits too. Alderpaw looks guiltily at Twigkit, who is playing with a leaf just inside the entrance. She stands on her hind legs, reaching up to bat the leaf into the air. Twigkit then ducks as it drifts down, trying to make it land on her back, she gives a mrrow of delight when it lands between her shoulder blades. Alderpaw explains how he had to bring her with him because she has no one else to play with. Jayfeather snaps back, saying she could play with Lilyheart's kits. Leafpool joins in, saying that they are almost a moon older than Twigkit, and Alderpaw silently adds that they aren;t interested in having a younger kit tag along with them. :He is grateful that Lilyheart agreed to take care of Twigkit, but he wishes Leafkit, Honeykit, and Larkkit had more patience with the gray she-kit. The apprentice suggests that she could play with Briarlight as an exercise for her. Leafpool agrees but Jayfeather complains about getting Twigkit between his legs three or four times a day. As the kit hurries over to Briarlight, the tom tells Alderpaw to get on with his task of sorting yarrow and coltsfoot. :Graystripe comes in and tells the three medicine cats to go to Bramblestar's den. The elder then asks for some comfrey for Millie's joints. Leafpool offers to come over to check on her, but Graystripe says they shouldn't let Bramblestar wait, since Rowanstar is with him. Jayfeather asks why he didn't tell them before, but the gray tom answers with amusement that he just did. Alderpaw walks out into the clearing and sees Lilyheart's kits poking around in the apprentices' den, and also notes that Brightheart's patrol must've not had time to hunt when they found Rowanstar. In Bramblestar's den, the ShadowClan leader tells them Littlecloud is dying, and Leafpool asks if he is suffering. :Rowanstar tells her Dawnpelt has given him poppy seeds for the pain, but doesn't know what else to do. Alderpaw offers that he could help, but Rowanstar quickly cuts the apprentice off and meows that he needs a full medicine cat to give proper care. The ShadowClan leader also mentions that Grassheart, one of their queens, is expecting her first litter and may need help. Leafpool offers to go and tells Alderpaw to help her carry the herbs to their camp. As the brown tabby she-cat and Jayfeather head off to fetch the supplies, Bramblestar holds the young tom back from following. The ThunderClan leader then tells Rowanstar to leave since his Clan needs him at this time. :The leader goes out of the den and walks out of camp with his chin high. Bramblestar then faces Alderpaw, and the apprentice looks at his father expectantly. The dark tabby meows softly that he's sending a patrol to look for SkyClan, consisting of Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight. Alderpaw is surprised that he'd told them about the missing Clan, but Bramblestar assures him that the majority of the Clan won't know. The apprentice asks if he can go, but he is declined as he is needed to help Jayfeather. The leader sends him off, commenting that someone is waiting for him. Alderpaw turns, expecting to see his mentor, but instead spots Twigkit at the edge of the clearing, and heads over to her. :The kit begs to come to ShadowClan with him to see Violetkit, but the apprentice regretfully says no. Twigkit rushes off and returns with a red feather, and asks if Alderpaw will bring it to her sister. The dark ginger tom feels pity prick his heart, and promises to do what the kit requests. Alderpaw and his mentor travel to ShadowClan's camp, and Tawnypelt's patrol helps them carry their supplies as they near the entrance. As soon as they enter, Leafpool immediately sets to work, asking Dawnpelt how Littlecloud is, and she has the she-cat lead her to the medicine den. :Once seeing his condition, the brown tabby orders the cream she-cat to get the elderly tom to swallow some pulp. Rowanstar and Crowfrost request to talk to Leafpool, so she tells him to make it quick, as she needs to check on Grassheart. The leader solemnly meows that they have something important to ask her, and then proceeds to inquire if she would be willing to stay and train Puddlekit to be ShadowClan's next medicine cat. Leafpool is skeptical about training a random kit with no proven StarClan connection to be in charge of a Clan's herb store but concedes that they don't really have a choice. She agrees to stay for a few moons and help but warns that it may not be enough. :Leafpool then orders Alderpaw and Needlepaw to go fetch water-soaked moss for Littlecloud, as he will be thirsty. The brown tabby then is lead to the nursery by Dawnpelt to check on Grassheart. The ShadowClan apprentice suggests that they could simply carry the elderly medicine cat to a ditch to drink, but Tawnypelt silences her and meows that she shouldn't be so insolent. The pair leaves, and as they talk, Alderpaw is concerned about her lack of involvement with Violetkit on any level. Needlepaw and the ginger tom soon gather enough moss, and dunk it in a nearby pool. The two cats then bring it to the medicine den, where Littlecloud laps at it thirstily. :Needlepaw asks Alderpaw if he wants to see Violetkit, and he accepts with enthusiasm. They cross the clearing to the nursery, and Grassheart and Pinenose stare at the apprentices when they enter. The silver ShadowClan she-cat assures the queens that Alderpaw is just a visiting ThunderClan cat, and then he spots Violetkit playing with a tendril sticking out of the wall. The ginger tom calls to the kit and says that he's brought her a present from her sister. Violetkit is confused, but Alderpaw then shows her the feather Twigkit had given to her. :The black-and-white she-cat's eyes light up, and announces that she loves it. Violetkit asks many questions about her sister, and Alderpaw does his best to answer all of them. Pinenose then tells the she-kit that it's time for her nap, so she slowly pads over the nest of the queen. The medicine cat apprentice meows that he'll tell Twigkit about her, and then slips out of the den to see Needlepaw. They go to collect bedding for Littlecloud, and Alderpaw suggests quietly that they should let Violetkit and her sister meet in secret. Needlepaw agrees and says she knows a place, commenting that everyone loves secrets. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafpool *Briarlight *Twigkit *Lilyheart *Leafkit *Larkkit *Honeykit *Violetkit *Rowanstar *Needlepaw *Littlecloud *Graystripe *Millie *Daisy *Brightheart *Whitewing *Cloudtail *Bramblestar *Dawnpelt *Tawnypelt *Grassheart *Stonewing *Sleekpaw *Crowfrost }} Mentioned *Sparkpaw *Squirrelflight *Snowbird *Darktail *Sandstorm *Lionblaze *Cinderheart *Cherryfall *Molewhisker *Firestar *Puddlekit *Pinenose *Lionkit }} Notes and references Category:Thunder and Shadow Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc